Always second
by Little-Miss-Ipswich
Summary: "It's always been Stefan." "No Damon, it's always been Katherine." Cassandra Pierce will always come second to the Petrova doppelgangers.
1. Chapter 1

To be honest, I didn't know where I was, what I was doing, or who I was on top of…

All I remember is packing my bags, all my bags this time, than driving off to some familiar place. Which familiar place you ask? Well, I don't know…

Staying in one place for a long time, people start to notice you're not aging. That's the down side of being a vampire I guess. Well either way, it just gets boring after a while. Seeing the same people. Doing the same things. Doing the same people... Anyways I'm pretty sure that I decided this place, whatever this place is, would be permanent. There's just something or someone that's drawing me here.

"CASSIE?" A familiar voice screamed.

"STEPHANIE? I… I mean Stefan? HAHAHAHA STEPHANIE! That's funny…" I really was drunk.

"Are you drunk? What are you even doing here?"

"Thanks for the enthusiasm Stephanie… And I came to see you cutie." I started kissing Stefan all over his neck. I couldn't stop myself.

"Stefan…" A voice from outside the room came.

I turned my head and my eyes widened in shock. Standing there was Katherine. Her hair was different though. She replaced her curls with straight hair. At least that lessened the resemblance between us. It's like she could sense I was here. Shouldn't she be in the tomb?

I lunged for her neck but Stefan caught me before I could reach her.

I lost my balance for a little bit, mostly from the drinking, but regained it shortly after. "What the hell Stephanie? Do you not see that it's-"

"That it's my girlfriend Elena."

"Umm are you drunk? That's Kath…"

"No you're drunk Cass. Now why don't I talk to you in the morning? There you are Damon."

I looked up to see Damon Salvatore standing in front of me once again. He looks as hot as ever. He scooped me up into his arms and held me close to his body.

"Hey there gorgeous. Long time, about 10 years now?" He smiled the smile he saved for me.

"But but but but Stephanie's going to be hurt by Kath…"

"Stefan is not going to be hurt by _Elena_." Damon started walking upstairs. "Now where's your bags."

I refused to answer Damon. Katherine was going to hurt Stefan and he was just sitting there all calm. Then I felt a tingly feeling by my stomach. Damon knew tickling me was my one weakness. "HAHAHAHA stop! It's in my HAHA car HAHA." Damon stopped tickling. "My cars by some bar. Hey let's say we go there now!"

"I think you've had enough for tonight. I'll be back soon. Just… just don't break anything." He smiled, grabbed his jacket and left.

When I heard the door slam, I got up and walked around the room, examining its contents. There was a cupboard only of liquor and glasses, figures. There were two shelves of books. As much of a bad boy Damon was, he was an avid reader. I was the only one, other than Stefan of course, who knew this. He preferred the classics, like Shakespeare. Damon was jealous when I told him I had come across Shakespeare during my days in England. I smiled at the memory. I walked along the shelves, looking at the books when I came across a box.

I knew what it was. It's the one thing Damon forbids me from touching. It was a box full of his prized possessions. Since I was drunk, I decided not to touch it, too afraid for something bad to happen. On the other hand, I'm drunk; I have no control of my body. I found photos of him before he turned, and photos of him and the people he met during the years. There was one thing that caught my eye. A ribbon. A blue ribbon to be exact. The one I had lost the day I met him…

_Katherine focused her eyes on Mr. Salvatore. I rolled my eyes. We did this each time we moved somewhere new. I didn't know why we could not just find somewhere on our own._

"_We are the daughters of old friends of yours." Katherine commanded. _

"_Please stay with us." Mr. Salvatore said, keeping his eyes locked with Katherine's._

_He walked towards his manor and Katherine made to follow but I pulled her back to walk along beside me. "Katerina-"_

"_Katherine! My name is Katherine! Katerina Petrova exists no longer!" I forgot how angry she became when I'd bring up the past. _

"_I'm sorry. Katherine, we won't be staying here long right? I'm getting a weird feeling of this place." I looked all around me suspiciously_

"_You won't be saying that once you see Mr. Salvatore's sons." I stared wide eyed at Katherine._

"_Are we simply staying here for your own personal game?" I spat at her. Katherine was always doing things like this._

_She looked at me and simply said; "Don't be like that sister" then ran off to catch up with Mr. Salvatore._

_I stopped and stared at her. How could she be like this? I cannot stand it at times! She always played with people's emotions, not caring one bit for them. It seems like since she was turned, her whole personality has changed. I hated compelling people, yet to her it was as normal as breathing, which coincidentally wasn't very normal for her. _

_The house we were approaching was pure white. I felt so unease here, I didn't belong. A monster like me, staying at such a pure lovely house. I tied my ribbon around my hair like I always did when I was nervous. It was a ribbon my mother had given me when I was little._

_I saw Mr. Salvatore approach a young man. The boy was very handsome; I might have a little fun with him. I smiled towards him and he smiled back. I stopped when I realized what was going on. It was happening again. Katherine was turning me into her. I quickly looked away._

"_Ladies, this is my eldest son Damon." Damon nodded towards us._

_I curtsied, just like a proper lady should. "Charmed." I said in my sweetest voice._

_Katherine, being more confident than I, approached him and shook his hand. "Katherine Pierce and this is my sister Cassandra Pierce." Damon kissed her hand. How I longed for her hand to be my lips. _

"_Damon, be so kind as to fetch these ladies their bags." Damon nodded and walked towards the carriage._

_I looked on the floor as I spoke; "Sir, would you mind if I were to accompany you." He smiled. He put out his arm for me to take and we walked off together. I could feel Katherine staring at us. Her eyes were burning into the back of my head._

_After walking for a bit, he broke the silence. "So, where are you from?"_

_Lots of places, I thought. I still stared at the ground talking to him. "London, England." _

"_You know I won't hurt you." I quickly looked at him, puzzled. It's not so much that I was afraid he was going to hurt me. It' the fact that I was afraid I was going to hurt him. I looked up at him, smiled and nodded. "You're not a very talkative person are you?"_

"_Not particularly, sorry."_

"_Don't be. Sometimes the quiet is nice. So what was it like in London? You know, all my favourite authors are from there. Have you met any?" He asked._

_Yes, I have. Lots of authors. "No, I wasn't lucky enough to meet any. Who do you like to read?"_

"_William Shakespeare has always been one of my favourites. I've asked father countless times to send me to London so that I could at least get the chance to see one of his plays. Jane Austen is also a marvellous writer. I know it's mostly romance novels, but they're usually the most captivating. Does your sister read?"_

"_My sister is the kind of girl that would rather live the adventure than read about it." He laughed, probably thinking about her and how she was much more beautiful than me._

_We approached the carriage and opened the doors. He couldn't decide on which bags to take. "Which bags are yours?" I looked at him quizzically but pointed at the two that belonged to me. He took the two that I had pointed at. "A lady should never carry her own bags." With that he walked off. _

_I felt bad making him carry my bags, even if Katherine's were heavier. Damon said he dropped something and went back to the carriage. I stood there waiting. I felt my hair go over my shoulders and realized my ribbon was no longer keeping it up. I panicked; it was one of the few things I had left that reminded me of mama._

"_Damon, have you seen a blue ribbon, about this size," I indicated with my two index fingers, "anywhere?"_

"_No." As he said this he played with something in his pocket._

I heard something drop on the floor. I turned around to see a very furious Damon. I hid the ribbon behind my back. He ran for the box, shut it, and returned it to its rightful place. He looked at me with disgust.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me; "I told you never to touch this!" He realized I was shaking and let go. He directed me to the bed and sat me down. "I'm sorry. Just don't touch the box anymore, okay?"

I looked up at him with a big smile on my face. I gave him a big kiss on the cheek. "Okay!" I replied with a baby voice.

He pulled out a pair of girl boxer shorts and a tank top and threw it at me. I pulled off my shirt and my pants to reveal lace panties and a matching bra. He turned around to face me and rubbed his head as if he were getting tired of me. "Wanna help me put it on?" I said, biting down on my index finger.

I jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his body. I kissed him, and was happy to find he was kissing me back. It was getting really intense, tongue and all. He pushed me on to the bed and we went at it again. I think he came to realize what he was doing because he stopped, grabbed my pyjamas, threw them once more at me, and left.

I exhaled, put them on, and went to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to someone banging a hammer against my head. Scratch that. It was just the aftermath of my drinking. I hate hangover days. I must have been tossing and turning because the blankets and sheets were all on the ground. This room was so unfamiliar. I mean, what kind of a motel has bookshelves? I dreaded getting up but I needed to find Stefan and Damon. Oh well. 5 minutes won't do any harm.

I turned around and let out a scream. There was someone watching me sleep. I couldn't tell who the person was, but they put a finger to my lip. "Shh! You're so loud." I rubbed my eyes to get a better look at them.

I was happy at what I saw. "DAMON! What are you doing here?"

"It's my house sweet cheeks" He did his weird eyebrow thing and took a sip of his drink. It was blood. Sweet, sticky blood.

"Give me some of that." I grabbed it from his hands. I drank the rest of it. He tried to grab it from me but I was too quick for him. I gave him back the glass when I was done and licked my lips. He scowled at me. I laughed and ruffled his hair. "I guess I found you faster than I hoped for. What were you doing watching me anyways, you creep..."

He laughed. "You're quiet and calm when you sleep. It's… interesting."

"So wait, you're a vampire who likes to watch teenage girls sleep? All you need is some sparkles and we can call you Edward Cullen." I burst into fits of laughter. Damon made his way to the door and slammed it shut. My head started to throb. I fell onto the bed holding my head. "OW! FUCK DAMON!"

He bent over me so that our heads were facing different directions. "That's what you get." He lightly kissed me on the forehead. I liked the feel of his lips brushing up against my skin.

Damon sat at the top of the bed and I manoeuvred my way beside him. He looked at me and I looked at him. "Is there any specific reason I'm in these particular pyjamas. I'm pretty sure I put my flannel happy bunny ones on top." Damon flushed red. I laughed. "I do anything weird last night." Damon became tense and paused for a minute or so.

"Well you tried to attack Stefan's girlfriend last night." My eyes widened. But it didn't sound like that's what he wanted to say "She looks like Katherine." Damon looked away as he said her name. I gritted my teeth.

"Is there any specific reason as to why she looks like Katherine?" Damon shrugged. "HOW STUPID CAN YOU GUYS BE? Who says it's not Katherine pretending to be someone else?" I made to get out of bed, but Damon pulled me back down.

"Don't do anything! She's a Gilbert, not a vampire. If you apologize to her, don't tell her 'sorry, it's because you look exactly like my vampire sister that's supposed to be locked in a tomb'. It's not very polite, now is it?" I crossed my arms and pouted.

I looked up at Damon. "Do you like her, I mean Stefan's girl. It makes sense since she looks like Katherine. Are you guys fighting over her for old time's sake?" I asked shyly.

"Katherine was the past. I'm over it." I knew he wasn't, he just wanted to get off the subject. "So why'd you come, other than to see me?" He asked, smiling that same smile I loved so much.

I shrugged. "Out of boredom I guess... Oh, and I sort of fed on someone for the first time in 30 years..."

"We all make mistakes." He said, wrapping his arms around me

Pulling away from him, I could feel him looking at me, but I didn't dare look up because I had shame written all over my face. "I'm going to get some juice…" I dragged myself out of the room.

I heard giggle's coming from a nearby room. Stefan's room. Katherine's giggles. But of course it wasn't Katherine, it was Stefan's girlfriend. I attempted at sneaking by their room, but was unsuccessful. I tripped and fell flat on my butt. I laid my head on the ground, closing my eyes. It was decided, I would lie here to the end of time. I could feel someone standing over me, staring. Opening one eye hesitantly, I saw Stefan's arm reaching out towards me. Taking it, he brought me up and into his arms.

"Cassie." He whispered into my ear. I felt tears coming to the surface of my eyes, but shook them off.

I pulled away, but let his hands hold onto my face. "Get a little frisky last night." I directed my eyes to the shirt I had fallen on.

His cheeks flushed red. I laughed, but stopped as a girl walked out from his room. She looked like Katherine too much. It's like she wasn't even a twin, she was a clone. Katherine's hair was always curly though. Her hair was the only thing keeping me from attacking her again.

I managed a smile and stuck my arm out towards her. When she didn't take it, I retracted it and went on. "I'm Cassandra. Cass or Cassie's fine."

"Elena." She said simply, arms crossed.

Touchy. Attack someone one time and then they're all cool towards you. I can bring it to. I looked towards Stefan. He shot me a warning look, telling me not to do anything. I rolled my eyes, undetected to _Elena._ "I'm sorry about last night. Alcohol and vampires are a dangerous combination." I laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

She just stared at me, blinking a couple of times. "Oh." She turned to Stefan. "We should get going, can't be late again." She managed to smile at him. I scoffed at her attempt at trying to get to me.

"I'm going to stay home today. Make sure Cass doesn't drink anymore." He winked at me.

"Stefan! I'm appalled you would pick me over your education. It is very important after all." I attempted at sounding like a concerned parent. He pulled me into a headlock, but I quickly reacted and ended up getting him in one.

We wrestled for a few minutes until we heard the front door slam. I turned back to his room door and saw that Elena wasn't there anymore. "She doesn't like me, does she?"

"That's because she doesn't know you yet, angel." Damon said, walking out from his room. He put his arm around my waist and directed me towards the kitchen. I wish he knew what that did to me. Stefan followed behind. "Who wants breakfast?" I stood there thinking about Damon, and Stefan was probably thinking of Elena. We didn't answer. "Turn those frowns upside down children." He raised his eyebrows.

I smiled at him and nodded. He started on making the eggs, I made the pancakes, and Stefan made the bacon and coffee. I set the table, placing the plates, forks, cups, juice, and food on it. I dived into my bacon, grabbing about 6 pieces. For vampires who don't need food, we sure knew how to cook.

"So what brings you here?" Stefan asked, playing with his food. He normally made a show of it, but not today.

I looked to Damon, who had his mouth open. He closed it, signalling he wouldn't say anything about my little fiasco in New York. "Mostly boredom. Plus, do I really need a reason to come and see my lover." I smiled maliciously at him.

"I always knew it, love." Damon said, resting his head on his hand. I followed suit.

"I was talking about Stefan, _love._"

I laughed along with Stefan. I don't know when the last time was that all three of us were together, but I remember it like this. Stefan left for a shower. Damon started telling me about his trip to Georgia.

"You'll never guess who I ran into?" He was acting like a teenage girl, in the midst of gossiping.

"Don't tell me. Bree? How is she?"

"Bitchy." I glanced at him, with uncertainty in my eyes. "Let me go on. I went to Bree to find out… how to open the tomb." My heart stopped. He did still have feelings for Katherine. Why for a second would I even think he didn't? I'll always come second to her. "Apparently it's impossible. Go figure."

My heart stopped. There was another reason I had came. "You forgot to mention the part where you killed Bree. WHERE YOU KILLED LEXI!" Tears threatened my eyes, but the anger washed them away. "Yeah sure Damon, we all make mistakes. The only difference between yours and everybody else is that yours are done purposely."

He got up from his chair. "What? Do you want me to say I'm sorry? What else was I supposed to do? Either they find out about her, or they find out about me. And Bree almost got me killed. It's a little something called self defence." He saw my tears and tried to hug me, but I backed away.

"I talked to Lee. We both know _she_ didn't try to kill you. That _little something_ wasn't needed." I left through the front door.

I wasn't planning on leaving now. I got the cigarettes out of my car, and stood outside the front doors smoking. I took up the habit back in the 70's. The front door opened and I expected to see Damon, but instead it was Stefan. I leaned my head on his shoulder. Taking another drag, I made smoke rings.

"You finally learned it." I had picked up the trick from Stefan. "Say, another place where you can learn-"

"You say the S word, and I will possibly kill you." Smiling up at him, I batted my eyelashes a couple of times. "Plus, _we've_ learned everything by now. What's the point?"

"You can be a cheerleader." He pretended like he was shaking around pom-poms. I laughed so hard, that I started to snort. I hoped he didn't act like this around Elena. It's how I knew we were still close.

"Teach me your amazing moves Stefan, and I'll consider it."

We spent the rest of the afternoon joking around, acting like idiots. When it started to get dark, we went inside. He was taking me to the Mystic Grill. I wore a tank top that pushed up my boobs and showed my belly button, a pair of black TNA shorts, and a navy blue cardigan. Damon looked me over and was about to say something, but I walked right by him.

Stefan made Damon call the school and enrol me. I was their friend whose parents had just died and Damon had been appointed my "guardian". The school had promised to keep the fact that he was my "guardian" secret. It's not very healthy to act the way I do with him if he were to actually be my "guardian".

I raced Stefan there. Of course, _Damon _won. He went to put his arm around me, but I walked away again. I would forgive him. Eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The story will start following the show (from 1x12) halfway through the chapter.**

I sat in a booth waiting for Stefan to stop talking to Elena. He was telling her about me, why I attacked her, and how she should give me a chance. Even though he asked me not to listen, I still did. When you've got hearing like mine, there's certain times you just can't help but to listen. She fights against being nice to me but agrees in the end, only for him. God this lovey dovey crap was getting boring. Still, it was good to see Stefan happy, and not feeding on humans. This town was good for him.

Stefan left Elena for the bar, and she strode towards me. She slid in front of me and looked around, finding the right words to start off with. I did it for her. "Listen, you don't like me, and I don't like the way you look, but we're going to make this little friendship thing work, for Stefan. Can we agree on that?" She nodded, probably happy that I understood what she wanted, and not having to utter a word.

Damon sensed the tension between us, and came to relieve it. Too bad nobody wanted him to. "Why so gloomy, ladies?"

As if on cue, Elena and I both scoffed. I guess we were sort of on common ground now. We could bond over the fact that Damon wasn't currently in our good books. I turned towards Elena after he left, scared away by the stares; "So what's your beef with him?"

"I don't so much hate him as I dislike him. He's just not the greatest guy to talk to, you know? How about you?"

"Trust me, I've known for a while. I love him," I hope she wouldn't detect the sincerity in my voice, "And all, but let's just say Lexi wasn't only Stefan's friend." I looked down, shying away from the topic.

Understanding dawned upon her face. Before she could console me in any sort of way, someone else popped up. People just seemed to be doing that tonight. Standing next to Elena, he was clearly the taller of the two, but, he had a sort of younger look to him. Younger, but similar to Elena's. The boy introduced himself as her brother, Jeremy. I bit down on my lip, and shook the hand he stretched towards me. Elena left after a few moments of Jeremy and I holding each other's gaze. There was just something so pure and innocent drawing me towards him. The fact that he was human made it that much better. I needed something, though someone was better, to help me keep the little bit of humanity I had left, and not turn into a blood sucking monster.

I spent the night with him in a booth, laughing and talking. It felt good to be normal for once, forgetting about my animal instincts. I could feel Damon glaring at us.

Stefan had accompanied Elena home, and Damon was still moping at the bar, so I decided on taking off with Jeremy. Rather than walking back to our houses, he directed me towards a park.

"The park? Really? Isn't this where kids you- our age do drugs or whatever?" He gave me a look, as if it were obvious. I caught on. "We're going to do drugs aren't we? Not to put a downer on your mood, but I used to do that shit back in my town," More like in the 70's "And I promised to never go back to it."

I let him continue on with his stuff, and I lit my own cigarette. He shot me a quizzical look. "What? They're different. They're legal."

That's when Jeremy did the unthinkable. He leaned in and kissed me. It was good at first but than I was getting a weird feeling from it. Something wasn't right about kissing him. And it wasn't that I was kissing him, it's that he was kissing me.

"There's someone else isn't there?" I asked. I wasn't upset about it or anything.

"I- yeah. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Friends?"

ooooo

Last night, I hugged Jeremy; put out my cigarette and walked home alone, telling him I could take care of myself. Damon still hadn't been home when I got there, so I climbed into his bed, alone.

I woke up this morning to find that he still wasn't there. Today was the day, I decided, that I would apologize to him. I couldn't keep my distance from him forever. It was killing me inside, and, hopefully he would admit that it was doing the same to him.

I left the room, hair and teeth unbrushed, crooked shirt, and scratching the itch on my butt. Making my way to the kitchen, I passed the lounge and heard a snore coming from the couch. Body stretched out, with his arm laid out over his head like a damsel in distress, was Damon. He looked peaceful and calm; it was a shame to have to wake him up.

I leaned down over him, holding my hair back, and let out a big breath right on his face. I watched for any sort of reaction. His nose started to wiggle as the scent took him over. He started swatting over his face, as if to get rid of the smell. I let out a snort when I saw his face wrinkled up in disgust, still with his eyes closed.

By the time he had opened them, I was gone and in the shower. I heard the door open with a soft click. Pulling the shower curtains back a little so that I could poke my head out, I let out a shriek. The noise had woke Stefan up and he ran to the bathroom. I grabbed random objects from the shower that I didn't intend on using and whirled them at the two brothers.

"I AM NOT KATHERINE! I DO NOT SHOW OFF MY BODY TO ANYONE WHO WILL LOOK! SO DON'T COME IN HERE WHENEVER YOU PLEASE!"

They got the memo and backed out of the room quickly. I heard Stefan say to Damon "You can deal with her, I'm going back to sleep."

With my anger, I didn't try to hide my ease dropping. "FUCK YOU!" I yelled over the flow of the water.

After I was certain that I had used up all the hot water (so now they would have to wait a while if they wanted a shower), I stepped out and wrapped myself in a towel. Water dripping from my hair, I walked into Damon's room and found him sitting on the edge of his bed. He looked me up and down;

"I thought you don't show off your body." He noted. I strode over to him and sat on his lap, swinging my arm over his shoulder. "Not that I really mind."

I shook my hair out, spraying him, because too much of it was dripping down my neck and I didn't like the feeling. "I'm in a towel, it's different." He gave me an 'are you serious' look. "What? It is!" Silence bounced between us. "I'm sorry about overreacting. You did what you had to do to survive. It was either I lost you or I lost Lexi. I'm not saying I'm happy about losing her, but it wouldn't have been great to lose you." I slung my other arm over his other shoulder and hugged him tight.

He kissed the top of my head. "I'm sorry too." He let his lips linger on my head. "By the way, was making me breathe in morning breath your way of apologizing or…?"

"Well it's time for me to get dressed. Off you go now." I said, hiding my playful smile.

oooo

_Slam. Slam. Slam. Slam._

I awoke to the sound of objects being thrown around. Groaning, I listened intently to know what was going on.

"I get it. You're just bitter because one of us gets to be with the person we love and poor Katherine is _just_ out of reach. Unless, there's another way for you to get into that tomb. That what Bree said?" Stefan said maliciously

"You're pathetic when you're fishing," Classic Damon witty comeback.

"And you're transparent when you're deflecting."

"Don't you have school?"

That's all I needed to hear. I ran downstairs before Stefan could walk out. "Thanks for waking me up, Stefan. I guess Damon will be driving me this morning. Now go," When he was out of hearing range, I turned to Damon, with a disapproving look on my face. "If you have plans to break open the tomb, you run it by me first."

"It's none of your business."

"She's _my_ sister. I have the right to know if you're letting that bitch out on a rampage."

"Like you said, that _bitch_ is your sister. Don't you want to see her again?" He looked at me unknowingly.

"Of course I do… but the devil takes human, or in this case vampire, form in Katherine. She _stabbed_ me with a stake right below my heart the night she saw us kiss after the ball. If that doesn't scream rampaging bitch, I don't know what does," At this point, I was fuming.

"Get ready, you're going to be late."

"UGH!"

oooo

First period: History. Second period: French. Third period: Lunch. Fourth period: English. Fifth period: Gym.

Great. So basically, I won't be learning anything this year. I've lived in France, have super human strength, lived through every time period they teach in history, and I've slept with Shakespeare. Not going to lie, he was pretty good. I mean, you had to be, if you wrote about that much sex.

In most of the other towns I've lived in, I got guys giving me double takes. Not here though. Who could blame them? These girls had small town perfect written all over them. They also had bitch. All of them, every single one of them, turned back to look at me, than whisper something into their equally catty friend sitting beside them.

I guess news travelled fast that you was living with the it girl's smoking' boyfriend and just-as-hot older brother. Or so people called them. Me? I was _her_. I was _that one_. Even a few _whores _were going around. Nothing I've never heard. If sticks and stones _can't_ break my bones, neither can your words.

Lunch came and went. I couldn't find Stefan so I had lunch with Jeremy and his friends. Who knew stoners had things to talk about that didn't involve weed, skateboarding, or Bob Marley. "So where are you from?" "Trade you my pizza for your chips." "Did you guys see that new Johnny Depp movie?" It wasn't particularly interesting stuff, but it was stuff.

One thing that did interest me was Jeremy's history paper. He had decided on writing it on vampires in Mystic Falls after finding Jonathan Gilbert's diaries. Man, did that name bring back memories. I was really thankful I had never had the chance of talking to him myself, other wise I would probably be in that diary.

When gym class came, that's when all the guys' attention got directed towards me. They still had their eyes on the other girls though. I guess it was the shorts and tight shirts. If you have it, flaunt it. That's why I brought out the Katherine smile when I caught some guy looking at me. I stopped my running as he walked towards me. Coach blew her whistle in my direction but I motioned to her that I was needed to catch my breath. I don't think she bought it since we've only been running for 2 minutes, but she didn't say anything.

"You must be new. I would've recognized your body anywhere." He gave me a crooked smile.

I decided on playing the casual, yet overly flirty type. "Smooth. Does that line actually work on girls?"

"Only if they're dumb enough. Looks like I landed myself a smart one this time."

"Smart one's name is Cassie."

"Well _Cassie_, I'm Lockwood. Tyler Lockwood. Do you like to be shaken or stirred?"

I gave him a sheepish smile. "Ah, the mayors son. Looks like I can't have as much fun with you as I wanted to. Oh well." I started walking backwards, making my way to a jog, before coach could put the whistle to her mouth.

"WHAT KIND OF FUN?" He yelled at my back.

I didn't turn around to answer.


End file.
